baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Desperado
"When one is pushed to their absolute limit, when their body is on the edge of crumbling, there is something very special that happens. Their desperation drives them and they act only on the instinct to survive." - Josephine Joliet Desperado (Or "The Instinct") is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the power species. It Is the state of complete focus and reckless abandonment. Desperado brings their power to their current maximum potential and forces them into a state of extreme focus and control until their entire body is broken or until they can no longer move. The Desperado form first appeared during The Crystal City Saga during Valerie B. Lockwood's intense fight with Drake Blud. Within The Crystal City Saga and The Descendants Saga, five further powered up transformations : Beta, Gamma, Delta, Rosè (Epsilon) and Azurè, succeed Desperado α. Desperado can be manually tapped into by intense emotions. Overview The Desperado transformation always spurs from a need as opposed to pure aspiration. In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any Power can enter desperado, however the requirements are: an nixus reserve above the standard level, a calm yet burning heart, sensing extreme danger, and feeling a strong, overwhelming feeling that consumes the body. Motivation for the form tend to differ; for example, Valerie had obtained Desperado when desperately trying to protect The Crystal City and Noah Renegade obtained the form out of anger when his best friend was murdered, while Seraphine achieves the form through sheer frustration at her inability to help protect those closest to her like Kayla I. Stirling. When teaching at the institute, Calista of Sparta (Previously Elizabeth V. Leonhardt) notes that The Legends have discovered uncharted levels beyond the base Desperado level. The power increases of subsequent Desperado forms are so high that by The Descendant Saga, the original transformation has been literally reduced to that of a "Privileged Teen Angst." (She stated this due to the fact that most of the younger generation acquired the form over something trivial, like not being able to have candy.) Desperado Power Line Within The Crystal City Saga, the possibility of a power that transcends Desperado was first joked about by Kayla I. Stirling during The March of The Blood Stained God. * Desperado α''' - The Base Desperado transformation. It is achieved when a power is placed in a desperately hopeless situation. As pointed out by Calista of Sparta, one does not need to be on he verge of death to acquire the form, as such it is easier for children and teenagers to achieve the form as their definition of "hopeless" extends to trivial things, such as dropping a cookie or being told that they can't have candy. When in the form lightning occasionally sparks from the user's pupils and leaves a trail of lingering lightning similar to a neon streak. ** '''Full Desperado - A form highly identical to the base Desperado form. However, unlike the base desperado form which breaks the body down the longer it's used, Full Desperado removes the limitation and stamina drain of the base form, allowing them to feel as if it wasn't a form or a special move but just apart of their being. The form is achieved when a power stops thinking about Desperado as a special ability or transformation. * Desperado β - The Second Desperado form. It is achieved through intense emotions or training in Nixus control. In this form the user is surrounded by a white aura which is highly similar to flames. The aura can be turned off an on at will. ** Desperado Blue (γ) - Referred to as Desperado Gamma. It is the second Desperado Form enhanced by the Nixus of one who follows the Solemn December. Cleopatra stated that it has at least double the power and triple the speed of Desperado β. ** Desperado Red (δ) '- Referred to as Desperado Delta. Like Desperado Blue, it is the second desperado form with the exception of being enhanced by The Bloody April. The Power of Desperado Red exceeds that of Desperado Blue. Cleopatra has stated that Desperado Red has Triple the power but double the speed of Desperado Blue. * 'Desperado Rosè (ε) - A form unique to Ada-Marie Davich Black. Called Desperado Epsilon by Faith Fortune and Rosè by Indra Lee, is a unique desperado form that has only ever been used by Ada-Marie Davich Black. Her rose colored hair seems to move on its own as if she is submerged in water while she herself is encased in a malicious aura. The aura itself is Dark Red on the outside and transitions into a purple then pink color. Faith suspected that Desperado Rosè''' had five times the speed and power of Desperado β and was a form entirely beyond its previous incarnations. ** '''Desperado Azurè - '''Though not officially named, this form would likely be called Desperado Zeta. Azura A. Lockwood has so far been the only person capable of tapping into this form. '''This form is nearly identical to Desperado Rosè, the only main differences being that the blue strands of her hair and her irises are now teal like in color. Like Rosè, boasts a vibrant, fiery, electric aura, as opposed to the blazing orange aura from Desperado Red. It's aura is Dark blue on the outside and transitions into a lighter blue then teal.